familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Sečovce
| state = | region = Košice | district = Trebišov | municipality = | part = | river = | location = | elevation = 149 | prominence = | lat_d =48 | lat_m =42 | lat_s =09 | lat_NS =N | long_d =21 | long_m =39 | long_s =24 | long_EW =E | highest = | highest_location = | highest_region = | highest_state = | highest_elevation = | highest_lat_d = | highest_lat_m = | highest_lat_s = | highest_lat_NS = | highest_long_d = | highest_long_m = | highest_long_s = | highest_long_EW = | lowest = | lowest_location = | lowest_region = | lowest_state = | lowest_elevation = | lowest_lat_d = | lowest_lat_m = | lowest_lat_s = | lowest_lat_NS = | lowest_long_d = | lowest_long_m = | lowest_long_s = | lowest_long_EW = | length = | length_orientation = | width = | width_orientation = | area = 32.658 | area_round = 3 | area_land = | area_water = | area_urban = | area_metro = | population =7945 | population_date = 31 December 2005 | population_urban = | population_metro = | population_density = auto | population_density_urban = | population_density_metro = | established =1255 | established_type = First mentioned | date = | government = | government_location = | government_region = | government_state = | government_elevation = | government_lat_d = | government_lat_m = | government_lat_s = | government_lat_NS = | government_long_d = | government_long_m = | government_long_s = | government_long_EW = | mayor = Jozef Gamrát | leader = | timezone =CET | utc_offset =+1 | timezone_DST =CEST | utc_offset_DST =+2 | postal_code = 078 01 | area_code = 421-56 | area_code_type = Phone prefix | code = TV | code_type = Car plate | whs_name = | whs_year = | whs_number = | whs_region = | whs_criteria = | iucn_category = | free = | free_type = | map =Slovakia - outline map.svg | map_caption = Location in Slovakia | map_background = Slovakia - background map.png | map_locator = Slovakia | map1 =Košice Region - outline map.svg | map1_caption = Location in the Košice Region | map1_background = Košice Region - background map.png | map1_locator = Košice Region | statistics = MOŠ/MIS | website = www.secovce.sk | footnotes = }} Sečovce ( ) is a town in the Trebišov District in the Košice Region of south-eastern Slovakia. History The town was first mentioned in year 1255 in the list of king Béla IV of Hungary. In 1494 was built Roman Catholic church in Gothic architecture style. Since 15th century started gradual development of trade. There were renowned markets and a lots of shoemakers, saddlers, potters and furriers. Later were built post office (1783), telegraph office (1868), telephone office (1890), railway with train station (1904) and museum (1954), which was moved to Trebišov in 1981. Geography The town lies at an altitude of 149 metres and covers an area of 32.658 km². It has a population of about 7,888 people. Demographics According to the 2001 census, the town had 7,819 inhabitants. 95.89% of inhabitants were Slovaks, 2.17% Roma, 0.47% Czechs and 0.22% Hungarians. The religious makeup was 47.05% Roman Catholics, 25.71% Greek Catholics, 18.11% people with no religious affiliation and 1.83% Lutherans. Economy and facilities The town has a pharmacy, and outpatient health facilities of a general practitioner and children and adolescents. The town has a public library, a cultural house and a movie theater. The town also has a post office, a petrol station, a garage, and a number of general and food stores. It also has a Slovakian commercial bank and insurance company. In Sečovce are a few factories - Palma Agro (produce vegetable oils), Silometal (produce metal silos and containers), Sonap (produce clothing), Valter (produce socks), Lesy SR (wood processing), Simkovic-Protektor s.r.o./SPR Retreading Solutions (truck and EM tyre retreads producer) Sport The town has a football pitch, a gym, fitness and a sport hall. Famous people * Štefan Sečovský (16th century), evangelical preacher, writer, composer, pedagogue * Štefan Gáboréczy (16th century), evangelical writer * Andrej Fáy (1786 – 1864), lawyer, businessman, politician, writer, playwright * Emery Roth (1871 – 1948), architect * Herman Jarkovský (1898 – ?), photographer, businessman, musician (violin and cello), music teacher * Július Muľarský (1910), politician (KSČ), warrior against fascism * Ján Murín (1913 – 1990), theologian, religious activist, warrior against communism, victim of communism * Ján Bavorský (1918), lawyer, university professor * Štefan Korčmároš (1919 – 1985), historian, chronicler, writer, pedagogue, cultural activist * Vojtech Jenčík (1920 – 1976), theologian, priest, poet, warrior against communism, victim of communism * Jozef Švagrovský (1921 – 1985), paleontologist, university professor * Andrej Mikloš (1924 – 2002), economist, cultural activist * Gejza Šimanský (1924 – 2007), football player * Mikuláš Kasarda (1925), poet, pedagogue * Dionýz Čollak (1926 – 2004), veterinary surgeon, university professor * Ingrid Lukáčová (1969), poet * Michal Besterci (1937), metallurgy engineer, university professor * Ingrid Timková (1967), actress and director References External links *Municipal website Category:Sečovce Category:Cities and towns in Slovakia Category:Villages and communes in Trebišov District Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia